


jealous lover（4）H part

by saganoryota



Category: YY - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saganoryota/pseuds/saganoryota





	jealous lover（4）H part

中岛把山田转过身来，用修长的手指抹掉他脸上的泪水，摘掉了他的眼镜，看着他红红的眼眶。

“知道我是什么时候对你心动的吗。”

“就是第一次，我给你摘下眼镜的时候。”

“我当时看到你的眼神，我就知道你一定喜欢我。”

“但是我却一直在骗自己。”

中岛吻着山田的眉间、眼睛、鼻梁，还有因欲言又止而颤抖的嘴角，看了看山田的身上，还是穿着自己当初第一次见到他的时候，他穿的那身破旧的衣服，驱使着他后退坐到沙发旁边的摇椅上，试图脱掉他的衣服。

山田不安地抓住中岛的手，他从来都不敢想，有朝一日中岛会对他说喜欢。

他知道，接下来将要发生的是什么，但为了不再次受到伤害，他本能地选择阻止，中岛不慌不忙，又轻轻地吻着山田的手还有指尖，想要化解他心中的不安。

中岛一点点卷起山田的上衣，抚摸着山田光滑的肌理。

“不行…这样不行…唔…”

中岛用嘴堵住了山田的絮絮叨叨，让所有抗拒的声音都化成了断断续续的呜咽，舌头挑开了山田因为紧张微微开启的牙关，捉住山田乱跑的小舌吮吸和舔舐，像是在品尝着甜品。

中岛一边吻着山田，一边手在山田的裤腰间流连，把他的裤子退到大腿根部，发现胯间的硬物已经微微挺起了小帐篷，中岛的手刚覆上去，就感觉到山田身体一抖，舌头从中岛的口中抽出，嘴角带着银丝，发出一声简短又难耐的呻吟。

中岛隔着内裤抚慰着他，指尖慢慢感觉到顶端处的布料变得湿润，然后迅速褪掉山田身上所有的衣物扔到地上。

中岛第一次，在透过阳光的落地窗前，如此清晰地看着山田的裸体，山田的皮肤很白，体毛很少，特别的细腻光滑，更是激起了中岛想要他的欲望。

中岛一边满足地打量着，一边用手摩挲着山田的肌肤。

“别、别看了…”

山田捂起自己的脸，从指缝里软软地露出这么一句。

中岛把山田的手从他的脸上拿开，在他的脖子上咬了一个又一个吻痕，排成一排十分的显眼。

“轻点…会看出来…”

“凉介怕被谁看出来？那我一定要让那个人看出来，你是我的。”

中岛顺着山田的胸线一路向下吻，故意避开了关键部分开始抚摸和亲吻着山田的腿，轻咬着他的大腿内侧最柔软的部分，中岛抬起他的腿，从膝盖侧面顺着小腿一直吻到脚踝。

安抚得差不多了，中岛稍微抬起山田的胯部，由于重心在上身，摇椅开始晃动，中岛分开山田的双腿，之前被他狠狠侵犯过的小花朵映入了他的眼帘。

“凉介的身体，真好看。”

山田的羞涩跟那天夜晚相比简直放大了好几倍，自己除了父母从未这样赤身裸体地出现在一个人的面前过，更何况是那最私密的部位，现在只感觉浑身发烫。

中岛把两根手指伸进山田的嘴里，山田被动地舔着，情欲的气息促使他闭上了眼，表情看上去更是风情万种，中岛把被他舔得湿润的手指挤进山田的穴口。

一开始有些紧，中岛就用一根手指小心翼翼地在里面扩张，用指尖轻轻刮着内壁的软肉，等到空间大了一点，又伸进了一根手指。

“疼…”

“乖，我轻轻的。”

中岛细碎的吻轻轻落在山田的脸上表示安抚，随后伸进了第三根手指，然后手指开始进进出出地抽插，摇椅又开始微微晃动起来。

“嗯…啊…”

“只是手指就开始呻吟了呢。”

“没、没有…”

山田咬住了嘴唇，试图抑制自己的呻吟声，但是中岛看不过去了，俯上身去，用舌头舔着山田的唇，让他不要咬着自己。

中岛停下了手上的动作，在山田的视线上方一件件脱掉自己的衣服，山田看着他精瘦修长的身体，额头前的乱发，还有透过头发满是欲望的双眼，身体某一处地方开始变得越发空虚。

中岛抱起山田走到落地窗前，把他放下来背对着自己，伏在他身上，用胯间的硬物摩擦着山田的臀缝，山田难耐地扭着臀，中岛抓着他的两个臀瓣分开，将自己的欲望一点点埋入他的穴口。

山田有些痛苦地用手死死抵着玻璃，一会就感觉到中岛的手也覆了上来并和自己十指相扣，然后下身开始挺动。

“啊…啊…”

玻璃窗有些凉，再加上身体深处快感的刺激，山田的呻吟声越来越高亢，中岛在身后咬着他的耳朵，舔着他的颈侧，有节奏地律动。

山田睁开眼睛，就看到了不算太远的楼底下，偶尔有行人来回走动，山田开始紧张起来。

“中岛君…下面、下面有人…”

“凉介，叫我的名字。”

突然被要求改口，山田变得不知所措，哼哼唧唧地推诿着。

“凉介对那个人，都是一直叫名字的，对我不可以么？”

“凉介，我想听。”

“中岛君”这个称呼，无论是对于中岛，还是山田来说，都是一个比较疏远的称呼，山田之所以这样叫他，是因为虽然他很想靠近中岛，但却不敢靠近，而当听到山田管那个人叫“将晖君”的时候，自己更加开始纠结这个问题。

想趁着现在，立刻扑灭自己心中嫉妒的怒火。

山田在心里酝酿了好久，才终于开了口。

“裕翔…裕翔君…”

“ありがとう。”

看到楼下的行人视线离自己的方向越来越近，山田开始抗拒中岛的动作。

“裕翔君…下面…要被看到了…”

山田快要哭出来了，虽然没什么人认识自己，但是要是被人看到自己正在被这样对待，估计以后都要带着口罩做人了。

这时楼下有一个行人，像是在找什么似的，仰起头开始环视着公寓楼。

不好了。

“裕、裕翔君…”

忽然中岛撤离了山田的身体，将山田转过身抱起来，山田双腿盘在中岛的腰上，胳膊紧紧搂着中岛的脖子，中岛就保持着这样的姿势将欲望重新插进山田的体内，然后抱着山田上下活动。

山田每一次落下，中岛的欲望都挺进最深处，整个房间里都回荡着肉体拍打还有山田娇喘的声音。

这样的姿势有点耗费体力，才坚持了一会就作罢，中岛拿起山田的手机，抱着山田进了卧室，放在床上，给他的腰下垫了一个枕头，开始新一轮的进攻。

“凉介你看。”

中岛示意山田看着自己的性器深入浅出地攻陷着他的穴口，穴口周围的褶皱都被撑开，变成了粉嫩嫩的颜色。

山田看到这样的画面自然是招架不住，现在他的脸已经红到了脖子根，手指的关节还有膝盖也因为性欲的刺激变成了粉红色。

山田的手机很简单，没有锁屏密码，中岛很快就在通讯录里找到了菅田将晖的名字，然后拨通。

“你、你干什么…？”

“凉介，跟他说，以后你不再住他那里了，然后拒绝他的告白。”

山田在这种情况下根本没有办法正常地说话，再加上这件事情，他是想要找机会好好和菅田说清楚的，但是由于中岛这样强势的举动，山田变得十分为难。

“你不能这样…”

刚开口埋怨了没几句，对方就接通了电话。

中岛把手机放到山田的耳边，同时没有停止身下的动作，依然在山田的体内冲撞着。

“喂喂，凉介？”

山田极力调整着自己颤抖的声音，但是肉体拍打的声音自己却掩盖不了，也不清楚电话里的人是否听到。

“将晖君…我不能…和将晖君交往。”

“…是这样吗…凉介有喜欢的人？…”

“是的…我很喜欢他…所以…对不起。”

“……嗯。”

听到电话里菅田落寞的声音，山田一直以来因为没能和他说清楚而产生的歉疚之情涌上心头，但是中岛此时此刻带给他的快感又好像在逼迫着他快点把这一切都说清楚。

“所以，以后大概不能在你那住了。”

“凉介，是要回到中岛君那里住对吧？…”

在这一刻山田突然很想哭，他觉得自己，总是在做对不起别人的事。

菅田好像也意识到了什么，毕竟山田是那种掩饰不住自己情感的人，菅田估计早就已经发现，并开始做着心理准备，所以他意外的平静。

“对不起…我有事，我要先挂了…”

把手机扔在一边，山田的眼泪就忍不住流了下来，咬着嘴唇说中岛欺负人。

“凭什么你有女朋友就可以…别人喜欢我…就不可以…”

“给我一点时间，我会…和优子分手的。”

中岛也觉得自己做得有些过分霸道了，紧贴着山田的身体，抱住山田，揉着山田的头发安慰着他。

“凉介，还疼吗？”

“嗯…有点…”

山田抓着身子底下的床单揉搓着，被中岛把胳膊架在自己的肩上。

“疼的话，抓着我的背就好。”

中岛亲吻着山田的锁骨，把山田的腿最大程度地掰开，抽插的速度越来越快，山田紧紧地抓着中岛的后背，抓出了一道道红印。

顶到了山田体内凸出的点，山田娇喘的声音更高了，伴随着身体的痉挛，中岛就更大力度去顶那个点。

“裕、裕翔君…好舒服…要…要出来了…”

“不等等我吗？”

“等、等不了了…”

山田的顶端一点点渗出了精液，射在中岛的小腹上，中岛也加快速度，迎接着即将到来的高潮。

“好き…裕翔くんが好き…”

听着山田一边呻吟着一边颤抖着说出这句话，中岛满足地低吼一声，狂乱地吻住山田微张的嘴唇，如数射进了山田的体内。


End file.
